Oh Brother Could You... Love Me?
by Jaya Korin
Summary: (Elladan/Elrohi Slash) The feeling is mutual but will either have the courage to speak of it or will it forever lie unspoken between them? *finished*
1. In The Fading Light

**A/N**: I felt like writing an Elladan/Elrohir flick, I really like them and realized I hadn't ever done anything serious. Well I had a short thing with them but I seem to have mis placed it some place so yeah. I figured I'd go and do something else. I may work Glorfindel into this as well somewhere along the line since I like him as well. But we'll see what happens, I don't know if I plan no making this something long or just a short one shot, since I rather have quite a few multiple part fics going right at the moment. 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters but I do own the plot and any non Tolkien Characters that might pop up along the way.

**In The Fading Light**  
**By**: Jaya (06.28.02){Jaya_Korin@wolfenet.com}  
**Challenge**: S.W.W  
**Rating**: Pg/ph13ish  
**Warning**: Incest (brother love)  
**Pairing**: Elladan/Elrohir (LoTR)

**Blurb/Summery**: Neither wants to be the first to speak and yet both want to say it.

~~~ * ~~~

_In the fadding twilight twixt the day and night  
I look upon your upturned face  
Eyes alight with unspoken passion  
So the truth be known, and the truth be told  
I care not what they think anymore  
For you and I are ment to be together_

Gently I lower my lips to yours, simple sweet truth  
Love like no other that is what I have found  
Star crossed lovers, mirror images of each other  
As night falls upon us, I drink in this moment  
And soon I will taste of your fruits, --  
We will become one, and never will we part again

**Love Like No Other - (c) Jaya 2002**

~~~ * ~~~

Elladan was standing on the balcony looking down at Rivendel spread out below their rooms, he and his brother hadn't gotten back that long ago, it was nice to be back. So entrhalled was he in the view that spread out below, that he never even noticed his brother as Elrohir came quietly back into the room. At least that is till Elrohir came up behind him, to wrap his arms around Elladan's waiste, pull their bodies together. He chuckled softly, as Elrohir brushed a kiss against his neck.

"Welcome back tease." He said quietly turning a bit in his brothers embrace so that he could look at him. "What mischieve have you been getting into?"

"I wouldn't call it mischieve." Elrohir replied, grinning as he messed up Elladan's hair with a smirk. "And it's better then standing here brooding, like you."

"I wasn't brooding." Elladan said batting his hand away, with a laugh. "I was enjoying the view."

"You were brooding!"  
"I was thinking, and enjoying the view."  
"Brooding."

Elladan rolled his eyes at his brother and turned back to lean against the railing again. "So what were you up to?" He asked after a bit, Elrohir coming to stand next to him this time, laying an arm across his shoulders.

"Food." Elrohir answered with a grin. "Something nice and hot for a change, I think it's even still steaming. And I got enought for two.. if you are interested, I figured you might be hungery since we haven't eaten sicne this morning..." He shrugged.

"Sounds good." Admited Elladan, with a smile as he let Elrohir pull him into the main room. Giving the hand a squeeze before letting it go he watched his brother for a moment appriciating the way the moon light from outside and the soft lap light from the single lamp on the other side of the room moved about his body, the way his hair fell down framing his face, the soft curve of his lips, the way his cloths clung to his body, loose and yet not. Shaking it off, Elladan mentally berated himself, he and Elrohir had always been close, though never quite that close, he sighed catching Elrohir's eyes on him. "What were you saying?"

Elrohir shrugged it off, throwing a napkin at him. "Doesn't matter you were off in lala land anyway. Where do you go when you sit around and *think* all the time. Elladan, it must get awefully boring or lonely, you should try doing something else for once."

Elladan arched an eye brow at his brother, though not about to respond with the first reply to that, which came to mind. "And what would you suggest?" He asked finally leaning back in the chair, tossing the napkin playfully back at his brother, reaching over as if on an after thought to pick up one of the vegi rolls eating it with slow deliberate bites; even though it took only two of them to finish the thing off Elrohir was watching him, absently Elladan wondered if his brother could feel his eyes on him as accutly as he could feel his. He was surprised when the napkin hit him square in the face though, laughing softly as he picked up and smoothed out the wrinkles. "What was that for?"

"I felt like it." Elrohir began eating one of the rolls, uncharataristically quiet at the moment. "How are the vegi rolls? I got exstra so I could actually have some this time, you usually eat them all." He grinend at Elladan who smiled back.

"Sorry, I guess I do, I'll try and remember to leave you some in the future." He commented eating another one.

"You just do that..." Elrohir snatched one. "Though I won't hold it to you.. that would be too much to ask, besides normally I don't care. You just leave my bread pudding alone and we'll call it even."

Elladan chuckled. "Well seeing as I don't like the stuff, I think that should work." He agreed, catching the vegi roll his brother threw at him, not about to be caught off gaurd twice in one night. "Have you talked to father yet?"

"Aye I talked to him shortly after we arrived, while you were taking care of things... Told him what we found, he wanted to know if we were aviable for breakfast tomorrow. I said yes, for both of us..."

Elrohir nodded. "That works...Elladan?"

"Yes Elrohir?" He looked up curiously at his twin, noting the subtle change in his voice, the sound of it. It wasn't something he heard often coming from Elrohir who was usually the more lively of the two.

"What were you thinking about earlier..."

Elladan started to say something, but Elrohir cut him off, his gaze strange intense as he found himself trapped in Elrohir's gaze. His heart was beating faster and he couldn't have slowed it if he wanted it, it was almost as if time began moving slower and everything was slightly off kilter.

"When you were watching me..."

He nearly didn't say anything, knew he wasn't about to say what he *had* been thinking, trying to force his pulse to slow back some something that was a bit more normal. Distracting himself with another vegi roll. "I was just spacing out, why?" He asked finally, avoiding Elrohir's gaze this time.

There was a pause. "You're lying Elladan, you forget you can't lie to me. Sometimes I think I know you better then you know your self, besides I could practically see the gears in your mind working."

_//Except you don't know everything, brother. Maybe I don't want you to know everything, or maybe it's just you don't want to know everything.//_ Elladan thought, as he occupied himself smoothing out the napkin. "Perhapse you don't want to know." He said finally softly, crumpling up the napkin and throwing it at his brother again. "Actually I was just thinking about the trip, and how it's nice to be back, especially both of us being back and in one piece." Elladan finished.

"Yeah sure whatever you say." Elrohir said non comitantly, rolling his eyes as if he didn't believe him either, -- at least not totally. "Elladan, if you don't want to tell me, why don't you just say so?"

Elladan sighed, hearing the hurt in his brothers voice though it didn't show on his face. "Because I didn't want to hurt you." He admited truthfully, and it was the truth. Nor did he wanted to push Elrohir away with the truth, of what he'd been thinking. "Now why don't you eat some of this... nasty looking bread pudding, and tell me what else you've discovered on your little excursion out of the room since you are the only one who has really been anywhere since we got back."

Elrohir chuckled a smile sliding easily back onto his features, though his eyes weren't quite as lively as they had been before.. But he did tell Elladan what had happened while he'd been out, --in excrusiating detial.

**- Later That Night**

It was later then he'd realized, Elrohir noticed as he slowly set the book down, glancing around the center room between his and Elladan's bed rooms. He wondered absently if his brother was a sleep as he glanced towards his brothers mostly closed door. But he couldn't tell in the half light shead by the two candles he'd kept burning to light the pages of his book. With a soft sigh, Elrohir slide his book mark back into it's place and closed the book setting it on the table before blowing out the candles. 

Though it was quite dark in the room, he didn't need the light to be able to find his way around the place. After all it was his room as much as it was his brothers and he knew where everything was dark or light, it didn't matter. Things were never far enough out of place to trip him up, besides he was only going the short distance to the door of his room. 

Still his mind trailed to his brothers room, again and he paused in the door way of his own uncertianly. It was like something was pulling him in the other direction, he knew he wanted to go that was no surprise to him. He'd known of his feelings for Elladan for some time now, though he was afraid to share them with his brother, afraid of being rejected. Elrohir didn't so much care whateveryone else thought, he could live with that but the thought of Elladan's disgust and hatred was too much to bare, so he held his piece and said nothing. Turning back to his room and shutting his door quietly but firmly, trying to shut out thoughts of his brother asleep in his own room at the same time. 

Elrohir had gotten no farther then out of most of his cloths and to the edge of the bed when a soft cry from the other room caught his attention. There was something in the sound of his brothers voice that drew him out of his room, faster then anything else could have and into Elladan's room. Still asleep thought obviously fighting off some nightmare demon of his own. Elladan moved restlessly in the bed, the look of fear and something Elrohir couldn't quite name going stright through him.

Kneeling on the bed, ignoring his brothers atempts to push him off Elrohir tired to wake Elladan. Only to end up on the floor, a bruise starting to appear on his cheek, curses in elvish and other slidding out in the wake of his fall. _//Elladan youaren't getting away that easily!//_ He was back up on the bed again, determined not to be thrown off this time.

"Elladan, listen to me! Weake up, you are dreaming." _//That's it!//_ Elladan's eyes cleared and for a few minutes they were only dark with fear and nothing else. Then finally recognition flickered in their depths, Elladna's body went slack beneath Elrohir.

Sliding off his brother to lay next to him, drawing Elladan into his arms. Elrohir pushed off his worry fro the moment content to comfort his brother, as Elladan had done for him so many times in the past. _//Only this time it's my turn to be the stronge one... Aeei..brother mine, what hunted your dreams so?//_

It was a while before finally the two of them sank into a dreamless sleep, Elrohir's arms locked around Elladan's body. And so they woke in the morning, neither quite sure where they were, surprise mirrored on their faces before it slowly broke into smiles. Elrohir pulled back blushing slightly, as he sat up, running a hand through his own mused hair. 

"Good morning brother." Elladan said quietly, reaching over to tuck his hair back behind an ear for him, glancing away smile fadding a bit. "Thank you Elrohir." 

Leaning over on impulse, Elrohir brushed a kiss across Elladan's cheek before sitting back. "You're my brother Elladan, I'd... I'd do anything for you." He said softly, taking one of his brother's hands before he could loose his nerve again. "Would you like to speak of what troubled your dreams so?" 

Elladan was quiet for a long time so long that Elrohir was begining to think that he wasn't going to reply, though he was not quite as pacient as most of his kind. He was about to tell Elladan to disregaurd the question, when his brother finally began speaking, there was a far away look in his eyes as if he was seeing exactly what he was speaking of. 

"Elrohir? Do you remember the sunset you told me about once? The one you claimed was even better then all the others you'd ever seen, the first one you saw over the ocean?" Elladan asked softly.

"Yes." Elrohir smiled faintly at the memory. "I do remember that." _//Of course I remember elves don't forget... But aye who could forget that... And Elladan had been even better that night in the moon light when they had met again.//_ He shook it off concentrating on his brother in the here and the now instead of the past.

"I was there in my dream I could see it, just as clearly as you described it to me." Absently Elladan fiddled with the edge of the blanket. "Only this time I was there with you." Reaching over to turn Elrohir's face towards him meeting his brothers matching silver gray eyes. "It was like everything was happening slowly, darkness was coming on, but something was coming with the darkness." Elladan's eyes turned a shade darker just as Elrohir's seemed to grown brighter. "It was coming for you, and I.. I couldn't stop it, I couldn't save you Elrohir." Looking away Elladan stood up, walking to the window. "I'm sorry..." 

"Elladan it was only a dream." Elrohir whispered from where he sat on the bed eyes following his brother.

_//Yes only a dream in which you and I could be the way I've wanted to be for so long, together like lovers and not just brothers.//_ Elladan thought surprised at the bitterness in the thought. "Yes, it was." Was the only reply Elrohir got, before Elladan turned and left the room wit hsome comment about taking a bath.Elrohir watched him go, tempted to go after him, knowing there was something his brother wasn't telling him and at the same time not wanting to press Elladan too hard.

_//What drives you to push me away as you never had before, brother//_ Elrohir wondered to himself slowly raising from Elladan's bed and moving into the other room. _//What are you afraid to tell me? Can't you see that you are only hurting both of us by keeping it a secret so, nothing you could say or do would make me love you less then I already do... And what did he mean by us? Could... Elladan you will talk to me if I have to drag it out of you!//_


	2. Broken Arrow

******Disclaimer**: Characters not mine. Story mine.

**A/N**: For ShoSen, cause she was nice enough to ask for more and make nice comments. *glomps you* Music is a nice motivator sometimes, that's where the title for this came from. ^_^: 

**Setting**: This is set a few weeks after the first part, needless to say not overly much has happened between the two other wise I wouldn't have skipped them. 

**Broken Arrow** _(Sequel to: In The Fading Light)_  
**By**: Jaya _(07.04.02)_  
**Rated**: pg13/pg  
**Warning**: Incest and a kiss  
**Challenge**: Image, Twins.

**Summery/Blurb**: Continuation of In The Fading Light, Elrohir still wants to know what his brothers secret is, but will Elladan tell him or not?

~~~ * ~~~

They'd been out scouting for the last couple of days, and it had been a long couple of days. The nights had been almost sleepless unable to stop without the fear of being stumbled upon watch or no watch. Things had become much darker in the days of late, and already they had, had more then one run in with bands of orcs. Though so far the orcs had been the losers of the battles, they had left their mark on the two brothers. Despite the fact that elves need not as much sleep as the other races, both Elladan and Elrohir were feeling the strain.

Even now as Elrohir watched his brother move through the shadows in front of him. There was a small cave somewhere ahead of them, that they'd stayed in once before hopefully it would still be uninhabited and offer some shelter and sleep for the night. They should reach Rivendell the next morning, both more then a little disturbed by the closeness of some of the orc bands, a few larger then the two of them had wished to attempted to over come. However from the ominous rumblings over head there was a storm coming in, already lighting could be seen off on the horizon. Neither of them were overly inclined to face another sleepless night, soaked and hungry even if it meant reaching their destination earlier. 

Finally he heard Elladan give a soft exclamation, moving forward to join his brother at the entrance, the two shared a brief smile before slipping into the still darkness of the cave. Elladan first making sure there was nothing unwanted before Elrohir joined him, and not to soon. For shortly after they had both gone inside the heavens had opened up pouring rain down up on the earth below. 

"Well brother, what do you say we risk a bit of fire and make something hot to eat?" Elladan asked examining the smoke hole. It wasn't a large cave, not tall enough for either of them to stand their full height though most what they wished to do was sleep, so it mattered not either way. 

"There is wood here." Elrohir knelt in the corner gathered up the dry wood and kindling that had been left by the last person to spend the night here. "I doubt any will smell the smoke with the storm, and it's dry enough not to smoke much anyway."

"Tis night, no need to worry about it being seen." Elladan pointed out, ignoring the face Elrohir made at him.  
"That went without saying brother."

Elladan chuckled softly. "I do believe I said it." He pointed out letting Elrohir see to the fire as he did a quick check of the rest of the place. Risking a brief foray out into the wet darkness, to cover up the entrance just in case. Coming back in a little bit later, soaked and wearier then he had been. 

"Sit. Eat." Elrohir said offering his brother some of the roasted tubers he'd gathered earlier that day. Though edible raw, they were much bettered cooked.

"In a moment." Elladan answered, taking the time to strip out of his wet cloths, unabashed at his brothers presents not noticing Elrohir glance away with a slight blush, concentrating much harder on his food then before. Pulling on his not so clean but dry extra pair of cloths from his pack, Elladan hung up the wet ones on a couple of jutting rocks near the entrance. That done Elladan came back over to sit down next to his brother by the fire. 

Elrohir offered him the tubers again, leaning his head against his brothers shoulder for a moment. "Must we kept watch tonight?" Elrohir asked after a moment, with a yawn, knowing neither of them were overly inclined to wish to stay up any longer then they had to.

Eating in silence for a few moments, Elladan contemplated it that, his good sense telling him that they should just in case something should happen. While he would much rather not, and there was no sign that the cave had been disturbed since the last person who had been here. Then there was the storm that would deter many from traveling this night. Finally he shook his head. "I think not, we both need rest and we travel at first light."

A smile touched Elrohir's face for a moment as he finished off the rest of his dinner, just sitting next to Elladan while he finished his own. Thoughts of the past couple of weeks coming back, though that one night in particular, the conversation. He'd tried more then once to get his brother to talk to him about it again, though Elladan had so far managed to put him off. Elrohir was still convinced that there was something that Elladan was not telling him, something that he dearly wished to know. Finally Elrohir blinked out of his thoughts to find his brother watching him with a strange expression on his face. "What is it Elladan?"

"Nothing Elrohir, I was merely thinking... That it's about time we get some rest." Elladan offered him a tired smile before moving to the other side to find his bed roll. Pulling the blanket around his shoulders before laying down back to the fire. "Rest brother."

Elrohir sighed softly. "Good night Elladan."  
"Good night Elrohir."

Elrohir watched him for some time after his brother had drifted off into sleep the regularity of his breathing and the vacancy of his eyes telling him that his brother was indeed asleep. Finally his own drowsiness roused him enough, to retrieve his own bed roll, pausing to brush a hesitant kiss across his brothers lips before he could stop himself Elrohir dropped to the ground across the fire from him facing the wall. Biting his lower lip as he drifted quickly off into sleep too tired to stay awake any longer.

~~~ * ~~~

Elladan was awake before his brother, quiet as he made ready to go though more often then not his eyes strayed to his sleeping brother. Finally he couldn't put off waking him much longer. kneeling next to Elrohir for a moment gently brushing a strand of dark hair away from his face. _//I'd much rather let him sleep, watch him sleep... Peaceful when he's asleep, the last few days have been hard on him. I can see it in the way he moves, and he still favors his right arm. Have father look at the wound when we get back.//_ He sighed quietly, gently shaking Elrohir's shoulders.

"Wake up brother." He said quietly, rewarded by the sight of Elrohir's gray eyes come to life. Returning the sleepy smile he was given before moving back, to sit down across from the blackened fire pit, Elladan watched Elrohir wake up. Offering him a bit of the preserved food they'd brought, having already eaten his share. Elrohir ate as he packed up his sleeping roll and retrieved his weapons.

All too soon they were ready to go again, though they both felt better having gotten at least some sleep that night. There was a noticeable chill in the air, luckily however it would not bother them much by virtue of their race. It was still dark over head sullen gray clouds scuttling across the sky, not a bit of blue visible. 

~~~ * ~~~

It was near pitch black when they finally were threw with their father, and everything else, --free to return to their rooms. Elladan leaned against the wall for a long couple of moments absently watching his brother strip out of his soiled outfit, --neither of them had ever been shy--, _//I'm like a broken arrow that can't ever find it's target..//_ He thought eyes sliding almost closed. _//I know what I want but I can't have it, so I continue to fall short...//_ Elladan sighed, shaken out of his thoughts to find Elrohir staring at him with a perplexed look.

"Where were you brother?" Elrohir asked moving into his room to find a clean pair of leggings, "Where ever it was, it was not here in this room with me." 

_//With you yes but...//_ "My tired mind wanders." Elladan said pushing away from the wall. "And my tired body would like a hot bath. Shall we?" 

"Indeed." Elrohir gave him a tired smile. "A hot bath, a good meal, and a bed to sleep in..." Taking his brothers arm and leading him towards the door, Elrohir pulled him out into the hall way towards the bathing house. _//And whatever it is you are hiding from me, that is all I want...//_ He did not however say the last part yet, waiting for that till his brother was more relaxed.

So after a nice long soak, more clean cloths, and a nice hot meal. Pushing himself out of his eat to kneel before Elladan's chair. Leaning against his knees Elrohir looked up at his brother a quiet thoughtful look. "Elladan, what are you hiding from me brother?" He asked quietly, noting the surprise that registered on his brother's tired face with a bit of smug satisfaction. It wasn't often that he was able to surprise his brother, they were too close.

"Why would I had anything from you?" Elladan asked carefully after a moment, moving a hand to toy with a clean lock of Elrohir's dark hair. "No secrets remember?"

"Then why are you lying to me? And don't say that you are not, I know when you are just as you know when I am, Elladan!" Elrohir couldn't help the hurt that showed in his eyes. Knowing it was truth when Elladan looked away from him, the faint blush in his cheeks.

"Do you trust me?"  
"Yes." It was said without thinking.

"Then trust me when I say you do not wish to know." Elladan staring past the top of his brother's head, with a quiet sigh. "If I thought other wise I would not hide it from you."

"No, Elladan, no secrets! I don't care what you think, let me make the choice for myself, I wish to know what troubles you for it troubles me as well. Do not hide from me Elladan. Please." 

Gently sliding fingers beneath his chin, Elladan looked into Elrohir's matching eyes searchingly, finally instead of saying anything he simply captured his brothers lips with his own. Seeing the surprise and then finally understanding flash through their depths, as Elrohir returned the kiss, catching his brother off guard once more.

~~~ * ~~~


	3. Please Forgive Me

**A/N**: _*chuckles*_ Yes ShoSen I did do more of it just for you, is this a better ending? ^_^: This will be the last part I think I rather like leaving it like this. Though if I ever get the urge to do more I may set it after this and use this as a base for it. But for the time being this will work. ^_~ The Song is by Bryan Adams I believe and is titled Please Forgive Me. In case you are wanting to know that. I didn't use all of the song because it didn't all fit in this unless I set it later but yeah. ^.^;

**Please Forgive Me** _(Sequel: Broken Arrow)_  
**By**: Jaya _(07.22.02)_

**Rating**: pg13ish  
**Warning**: twincest

**Summery/Blurb**: What's done is done and can't be taken back, but how will it turn out?

_Please forgive me, I know not what I do  
Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you  
Don't deny me this pain I'm going through_

At first he couldn't believe what was happening, couldn't believe that Elladan was kissing him that their lips were touching. Then just as it had happened it was over, and he could almost believe that it hadn't happened at all. At least if it hadn't been for the fact that his brother was blushing. Elrohir sat back on the floor as Elladan stood up and walked away from him just watching him go unable to find the words to say anything yet. It was Elladan's voice and his words that made him shake off the momentary inability to do anything but sit there.

"Forgive me Elrohir, I should not have done that." Elladan said softly staring out the window not daring to look at his brother now, hands clenched on the window sill to keep them from shaking.

"There's nothing to forgive Elladan." Elrohir replied quietly moving to stand hesitantly behind his brother. He wanted to reach out and pull Elladan to him, to wrap his arms around his brother and hold him nothing more, but he didn't. Not yet. 

Elladan glanced over at him looking away just as quickly, but that look was enough to show Elrohir the emotions in his eyes. It surprised and scared him a little to see his brothers normal control slipping, to see so plainly in his eyes what he'd been trying so valiantly to hide. "Yes there is... I promise myself I would not.. would not tell you. I should not feel like this, I should not."

"Why Elladan? Why should we not? Because people out there will not understand, is that why? Because people who do not know us, who do not understand what we feel, is that why it is not right? Why should they dictate our lives for us Elladan, why should we let them rule our lives! They are our lives to do with as we would not as they would." Elrohir reached over to put a hand on Elladan's shoulder. "Please brother... look at me."

Please forgive me, if I need you like I do  
Please believe me, for what I say is true  
Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you 

He fought it at first the urge to turn and look at Elrohir to acknowledge the wisdom in his words, and the meaning behind them. _//Can you truly mean that brother?//_ He wondered keeping his gaze fixed outside still. _//Can you mean to say that you love me as I would have you do so? That you would have me no matter what people think or say?//_ Finally turning to look at Elrohir again, Elladan saw the emotion plain and clear in his gray eyes. Not thinking as he pulled him closer, Elladan felt Elrohir come into his arms willingly returning the embrace with a fierce passion and he wondered how he'd never seen it before. "You do not hate me for this?" He asked softly pressing his cheek against his brother's soft hair. 

"Neh, I could not hate you Elladan." Pulling back just enough to turn Elladan's face towards him, so that he could look into his eyes. A little smile slowly creeping across his face Elrohir hoped that he would see more of those expressive gray eyes in the future, more emotion. It was something he'd always cherished, even in a small way the tears the little things that Elladan let him see that Elrohir knew he kept from everyone else and now this. "There is nothing to forgive brother." He repeated again softly pressing his forehead to Elladan's. "I love you."

"Elrohir..." It was all Elladan said as he returned his twin's gaze, nearly crying leaning forward instead to press their lips together once more in sweet union; Elrohir returned the kiss with feeling.

_

So if you're feeling lonely, don't   
You're the only one I ever want   
I only wanna make it go   
So if I love you a little more than I should... 

_

For a long time they stood there like that, together wrapped in each others arms neither wanting to move away to break the moment. A little afraid that if they did it would all disappear or simply become another dream. Finally drawing Elrohir into his room, Elladan closed the door behind them before wrapping his arms around his brother again. "What of father?" he asked quietly after a moment afraid to broach the subject, afraid that Elrohir would change his mind and pull away from him. 

"We will deal with that when it comes." Elrohir replied gently, turning Elladan to look at him once more. "You're the only one whoever meant anything to me brother. The only one I ever really wanted, yes there have been others but it was always you who came back to me, you were always there when I needed you. Maybe this isn't right, I should not feel like this, should not love you as much as I do but... I care not what they will say, only what you want truly matters to me..."

_

No, believe me, I don't know what I do   
Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you   
I can't stop loving you 

_

Elladan watched him silently for a moment, holding his peace before he finally sighed looking away again. How he wanted to just smile and tell Elrohir he didn't care what everyone else thought, that it was what he wanted that mattered. But he couldn't just leave it at that, his conscious wouldn't let him do no matter how much his heart wanted him to. "It will not be easy brother.. unless we plan to keep this a secret."

"I know it won't, but I am willing to accept that. Do you doubt me Elladan?" Elrohir forced his brother to look at him this time to hold his gaze. "Do you doubt me? Doubt what I am saying, that I mean it? Or perhaps you two think I am crazy, that..." He didn't finish letting go of Elladan pulling away from him, he turned to walk to the bed in the corner against the wall staring down at it. 

Closing his eyes for a moment, as Elrohir let go of him unable to get his brothers eyes out of his mind the emotion he'd seen burning there even more then before. "I do not doubt you Elrohir." He said softly after a moment eyes following him to the bed. "Never that, you said that I had always been there for you, it was you who were always there when I needed you. When I woke at night from a nightmare it was you who were there to comfort me no one else." Walking over Elladan pulled Elrohir back into his arms holding him tightly to himself. "You are not crazy." Kissing him pouring all his feeling into that kiss, Elladan silenced his own doubts as Elrohir returned the kiss with a passion of his own. 

Neither sure if it was Elladan who pushed Elrohir or Elrohir who pulled Elladan back onto the bed as they fell still locked in each others arms, and it felt right. Two half of a whole, apart just halves together, whole.

**~End~**


	4. Side Note

**Jaya/Note**: Thank you to the person who pointed out that Elladan was sleeping with his eyes closed in chapter one, I honestly don't know what I was thinking right then. _*chuckles softly*_ probably too many late nights with not enough sleep I have the bad habbit of writing late at night, and totally suck at beta'ing my own stuff because I read it the way I think I wrote it and haven't found someone brave enough to beta my stuff, because I write too much when the mood strikes me. ^_^: Anyway just a little note. 


End file.
